Instruction Manual
by Taomio
Summary: Pada kesempatan ini, terima kasih banyak telah memilih diriku dengan segala kekuranganku. Sebelum menggunakan, harap bacalah buku petunjuk penggunaan ini dengan saksama. HunTao/Oh Sehun/Huang Zitao/GS/DLDR


**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ Instruction Manual ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao FF**

 **Sehun and Zitao**

 **GS**

 **DLDR**

 **Inspiration by Kana Nishino songs, Torisetsu**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun, pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas tak habis pikirnya, melirik penasaran ke dalam kelas yang sepi. Lagi – lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap langit – langit lorong kelas yang kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati lorong ini membuat dirinya entah kenapa semakin ragu untuk melaksanakan rencananya yang sudah ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini sudah setengah jam lebih dari waktu pulang sekolah dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?" gumamnya kesal.

"Aku pasti benar – benar sudah gila." Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menatap papan tulis kelas yang kosong dengan tenang dan senyuman simpul yang mungkin agak terlihat aneh bagi yang melihat.

"Ya Ampun, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun disana." Gerutunya lagi frustasi.

"Apa aku perlu menghampirinya? Dan mengatakannya disana?" nada suaranya terdengar ragu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil mengalihkan tatapan ke sekitar lorong kelas.  
Saat ia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya Sehun melihat gadis itu sekarang berada tepat didepannya, memandanganya dengan pandangan bingung yang polos.  
Ia berjengkit kaget sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Oh ya Ampun, kau membuatku terkejut sekali."

Gadis bermata panda, memakai kacamata bundar dan mempunyai tinggi sedagu pemuda itu hanya diam, terus menatapnya dengan mata yang lucu kemudian tersenyum aneh seperti biasa. Karena Sehun diam terlalu lama, akhirnya gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya berniat untuk pulang. Melihat itu, Sehun langsung berseru. "Tungggu!" gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan menyipitkan matanya dan ekpressi bingung yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Gadis itu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya seperti anak anjing.

Ia menghirup udara sebentar, kemudian mencoba menatap mata panda itu dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku sudah beberapa lama melihatmu, mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan kehidupanmu. Bagaimana sifatmu, apa yang kau sukai, atau apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku rasa~" ia memberikan jeda sebentar tanpa mematahkan tatapan dalam miliknya pada gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu Huang Zitao."

Gadis panda itu diam tanpa kata, ekpressinya masih sama seperti tadi membuat pemuda itu entah kenapa merasakan sakit yang tidak terlihat.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap diam tak memberikan klu atau tanda sama sekali untuknya. Setelah beberapa lama gadis itu diam, akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya walaupun pikiran negatif mulai menguasai otaknya.  
"A-apa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama?"

Ia melihat gadis itu memain – mainkan kaki jenjangnya di bawah sana. Apakah itu untuk jawaban tidak atau iya? Sehun bertanya – tanya.

Merasa frustasi sendiri, akhirnya kesabarannya mulai terkikis. "Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban padaku walaupun hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalamu?!" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Zitao menatap pemuda itu dengan ekpressi aneh dan mata pandanya bergerak menelusuri lorong kelas yang sepi hingga membuat pemuda itu bingung bukan main dan hampir mati penasaran dengan ulah gadis ini. "Ya atau tidak?" ulang Sehun.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali, gadis itu malah menarik telapak tangan kanannya dan memberikannya pensil yang ia buat sebagai penggulung rambut cepolnya pada dirinya, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya dengan beribu pertanyaan besar dikepalanya.

Sehun menatap Zitao yang berlari meninggalkannya dengan mendecih tak habis pikir. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkan teman – temanku kalau gadis itu aneh." Kemudian ia menatap pensil yang ada di telapak kananya, lagi – lagi masih dengan pandangan tak habis pikir. "Apa yang harus aku harapkan dari gadis aneh ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Instruction Manual ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terlihat lesu hari ini, padahal sekarang tengah jam kosong, semua temannya melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan tapi dia hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan memandang keluar jendela seolah - olah sudah tak ada harapan hidup lagi baginya.

"Sial! Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan maksud gadis aneh itu memberikanku pensil bodoh itu!" makinya kesal dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau seandainya dia tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa – apa. Dia boleh menolakku dengan mengatakan tidak, aku tidak apa – apa. Untuk apa dia memberikanku pensil?!"

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" ia membentur – benturkan kepalanya pada meja saking frustasinya.

"Hei Sehun! Oh Sehun!" salah satu teman prianya memanggil dirinya dari depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Sehun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap temannya penasaran. Temannya melirik ke kiri, melirik ke seseorang yang ia yakini tengah berada di balik tembok kelasnya.

"Hei!"

Sehun mematung melihat siapa yang mencarinya. Huang Zitao. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata panda yang cerah dan senyuman aneh seperti biasa sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapanya dengan santai hingga membuat seisi kelas serentak menatap mereka berdua tak percaya, pasalnya mereka berdua tak pernah dekat sama sekali dan hari ini mereka berdua bertingkah seolah sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil pensilku." Dengan membenahi kacamata bulatnya ia mengatakannya dengan jelas dan dengan aksen yang lucu.

"Pensilmu?" pemuda itu bergumam bimbang. Teman – temannya mulai berbisik – bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun tak peduli sama sekali, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya gadis itu.

"Ah iya pensil. Pensilmu." Sehun mulai berseru, kemudian mecari pensil milik gadis itu yang untungnya ia bawa. Tadi malam ia sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya karena merasa patah hati dengan respon gadis panda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Zitao yang berada di luar kelas, memberikan pensil itu. Setelah berada di luar kelas, Sehun memberikan pensil milik gadis itu dengan canggung. "Ini." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pensil yang ia bawa.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan semakin aneh, entah kenapa senyuman anehnya kini terlihat semakin lebar dan terlihat memasang mata jahil. Apa gadis ini tengah bermain dengannya?

Tiba - tiba saja tangan gadis mungil itu tanpa seijinnya dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dari lorong kelas, membuat ia mau tak mau mengikuti gadis itu tanpa ia tahu kemana ia akan dibawa pergi.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Instruction Manual ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua saling memandang, Sehun dengan pandangan bingung dan Zitao dengan pandangan cerah. Gadis itu terlihat tidak seperti biasa, ada sisi lain dari gadis itu yang baru pemuda itu lihat. Apakah ini pertanda baik? pikirnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling, ada banyak tabung reaksi dan berbagai macam alat – alat praktikum. Zitao, gadis itu membawanya ke ruang laboratorium kimia yang kebetulan tidak ada jam praktikum.

Gadis itu memberikannya sebuah buku padanya, membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tanpa bertanyapun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu memintanya untuk membacanya. Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua itu mulai berkeliling di ruangan praktikum yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, gadis itu seperti memberinya ruang untuk membaca tulisannya.

 _Pada kesempatan ini, terima kasih banyak telah memilih diriku dengan segala kekuranganku._  
 _Sebelum menggunakan, harap bacalah buku petunjuk penggunaan ini dengan saksama._  
 _Selalu perlakukan diriku dengan baik dan benar._  
 _Aku terbatas dan hanya ada satu, tidak bisa ditukar ataupun dikembalikan._  
 _Harap maklum._

 _Ada waktunya, aku bad mood tiba-tiba._  
 _Meski tak memberikan jawaban ketika kau menanyakan penyebabnya, tapi aku akan marah jika kau meninggalkanku sendirian._  
 _Maafkan aku, ya._  
 _Namun tidak usah diambil hati, tetaplah menemaniku hingga akhir._

 _Jika kau memujiku secara berkala, aku akan bertahan lebih lama._  
 _Seperti memuji kukuku yang cantik._  
 _Harap perhatikan perubahan sekecil apapun._  
 _Perhatikanlah sedetil-detilnya._  
 _Namun, kau tak perlu menyadari kalau aku bertambah gendut atau hal-hal tidak penting lainnya, ya._

 _Seandainya aku menjadi sedikit membosankan, dan kau mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lainnya._  
 _Saat itu, ingatlah akan hari ini ketika kita jatuh cinta bersama, ya._  
 _Di luar dugaan, tapi setangkai bunga pun bisa membuat hatiku serasa sesak bahagia._  
 _Memberikan hadiah meski tidak ada perayaan apapun sangat bermakna dalam bagiku._  
 _Seleramu memilih hadiah juga penting._  
 _Tapi surat yang pendek dan jelek sekali justru yang paling membuatku begitu bahagia._

 _Seandainya pipiku berlinang airmata, sapulah dengan lembut._  
 _Peluk aku dengan erat, karena hanya dirimulah yang dapat menyembuhkannya_  
 _Terkadang, ajaklah aku berlibur._  
 _Pada hari anniversary, ajaklah aku makan malam bersama._  
 _Tanpa berkata, walaupun hal yang keren seperti itu mungkin bukan karaktermu, tapi temanilah aku dengan gaya yang keren._  
 _Aku akan menerima apa adanya dirimu dengan hati yang lapang dan cinta yang dalam._

 _Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, ya._  
 _Tersenyum dan maafkanlah segala sifat dan kekuranganku yang seperti ini._  
 _Jagalah aku dengan sepenuh hatimu, ya_  
 _Karena aku saja yang bergaransi seumur hidup._  
 _Dimohon pengertiannya._

 _Warning! Hati ini mudah pecah dan harus dihindarkan dari kecemburuan._

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Setelah membaca ini tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawaban dari Zitao tentang perasaannya. Membacanya membuat Sehun sedari tadi tersenyum tak jelas saking gelinya. Gadis yang ia sukai memang dilihat dari segi apapun memang aneh, ia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja gadis bermata panda dan aneh itu perempuan. Perasaan perempuan benar – benar menyusahkan dan tidak gampang ditebak.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zitao, gadis itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan alat – alat praktikum hingga tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah selesai membaca.

"Oh, jadi kau bergaransi seumur hidup ya?" suara bass Sehun berhasil membuatnya terkejut, untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan tidak menjatuhkan alat yang sedang ia pegang.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan berani sambil mengangguk mantap. "Perlakukan aku dengan baik dan benar. Kau tidak akan menemukan yang seperti aku. Kau harus tahu itu." Gadis mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Sehun tersenyum tak percaya, "kau ternyata suka sekali berbicara, tidak seperti yang kupikirkan." Komentarnya.

"Aku hanya bicara banyak pada pemilikku." Di akhir kalimat gadis itu menampakkan senyuman smirknya membuat pemuda itu menatapnya hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata gadisnya ini benar – benar berani.

"Oh iya tentu saja. Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu, membuat Zitao bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mint pemuda itu yang entah kenapa membuat pipinya memanas.

"Karena sekarang aku pemilikmu, berarti aku bisa melakukan sesukaku kan?"

Mata panda itu bergerak gelisah menatap sekeliling, mengelak dari tatapan dalam dari pemuda itu yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

"Oh itu .. euum ... selama kau sudah membaca petunjuk penggunaan. Itu terserah padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun semakin memotong jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap besar dengan ciuman pertamanya ini. Jantungnya terasa semakin kencang, ia benar – benar dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa darah dengan kuat hingga membuat aliran darahnya bisa ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lama sekali ia menutup mata dan ciuman itu masih belum saja terjadi. Akhirnya ia mulai mengintip sedikit, dan ia melihat Sehun-pemuda itu-tengah menahan tawa gelinya. Ia membuka matanya dengan kesal.

"Idiot!" umpat Tao sambil meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku?" tanya Sehun pura – pura tidak tahu sambil menahan tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Pikir sendiri!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan marah. Sepertinya aku butuh buku petunjuk penggunaan. Aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan benar. Kau benar – benar berharga jadi aku harus hati – hati. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menciummu setelah aku membaca buku petunjuk penggunaan." Jelas Sehun dengan ekpressi yang dibuat – buat hingga membuat Zitao gemas sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Untuk masalah ini kita tak perlu menggunakan buku petunjuk penggunaan. Aku bisa melakukannya." Tanpa babibu, Zitao langsung mencium bibir Sehun dan kemudian pemuda itu membalasnya hingga mereka larut dalam ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Instruction Manual ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Tao pulang bersama sore itu. Langit kota Seoul sudah hampir berubah menjadi hitam, dan lampu – lampu kota mulai menyala menghiasi jalanan.

"Kau benar – benar payah." Komentar Sehun mengejek.

"Itu hanya karena aku baru melakukannya denganmu." Bela Tao.

"Oh benarkah? Wah, jadi aku yang pertama ya? Kalau begitu kemampuanmu itu sudah bagus."

"Aku belajar dari novel yang sering kubaca. Semuanya tentang romance, jadi selalu ada kiss moment." jelas Tao lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja ciumanmu benar - benar buruk. Kau perlu mengasahnya lagi."

"Untuk apa mengasahnya, jika kau ingin menciumku, cium saja." Kata Tao cuek.

"Oh begitu ya? Senang sekali mendengarnya. Besok aku ingin mencium di tempat yang lain."  
Tao yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda ini. Dengan kesal ia hentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kau benar – benar ingin merusak diriku ya?"

"Bukan. Tidak begitu. Bukan merusak, hanya saja aku ingin memberi tanda kepemilikan." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh tentu saja, besok akan kubuatkan sertifikat untuk tanda kepemilikan." Ujar Zitao dengan bersungut – sungut sambil meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

"Zitao! Huang Zitao!"

"Jangan panggil aku. Kita tidak saling mengenal sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Terserah!"

"Tunggu aku Zi. Yak! Huang Zitao!"

Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, membiarkan dirinya berteriak seperti orang gila di jalanan. Ah baiklah, tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Gadisnya itu tengah marah besar.

"Sepertinya aku butuh buku petunjuk penggunaan."

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei alooohaa :v**

 **Ane datang tapi gak bawa ff lama malah bawa ff os xD maap yak**

 **Tetep ane terusin kok :3 cuma belon selese ajah. Kalo udah selese juga bakalan gue update. Tapi kapan :'v**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review dan ngefavorit. Pokoknya makasih banyak ^.^**

 **See you again in another fanfic**


End file.
